Government and politics of Greater Hulstria
Cabinet Government Coalitions Past *'FAP & PLP Alliance-' Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria, Fascist Authority Party. 2594-2600 *'Anti-Fascist Coalition-' Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Kasierliche Hulsterreichische Partei, Liberal Party of Hulstria, Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz. 2642-2658 *'Right Coalition-' Fascist Authority Party, Hulstrian Reactionary Party, Patriciate Coalition. 2642-2658 *'United Hulstria-' Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Kasierliche Hulsterreichische Partei, Liberal Party of Hulstria, Fascist Authority Party, Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz, Patriciate Coalition. 2658-2665 *'Liberal-Nationalists-' Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Liberal Party of Hulstria, Christian Liberal Party. 2665-2673 Present 'Hulstrian League-' Christian Liberal Party, Fascist Authority Party, Herrenclub Werffenberg , Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Liberal Party of Hulstria, New Komeito Party ''2673-'' The Monarchy In Greater Hulstria, the Head of State is a hereditary monarch from the Rothingren-Traugott Family. This Monarch is styled Kaiser, Emperor in Hulstrian. While the Staatsminister, as Head of Government, and Governor-General, as Head of State, hold most of the power, the Kaiser retains limited power and generally has the ear of the people on an issue or cause he should choose to champion. Judical Branch =Regional Government= =Heads of State= Kaiser of Hulstria Kaiser is the Hulstrian title for Emperor and has been held by 23 different men all from the Rothingren or Rothingren-Traugott families. Kaiserin is the feminine vision of Kaiser, it, obviously meaning Empress, has only been held in a position as Head of State once by Henrietta I. The wife of a Kaiser is also refered to as Kaiserin, however she is actually an Empress-Consort. Kaiser is originally believed to be traced to the Dundorfians who also settled in Hulstria and whose culture was combined with the the Luthori Colonists' own to create the foundation for modern Hulstrian culture. President Laura Burgess was the first an only President of Gishoto. She was elected to preside over the interim government during the period between the Great Dark Period and the formation of the Holy Gishoton Empire. She abdictated when Klaus Gustav Traugott was chosen to assume the position of Holy Gishoton Emperor. Holy Gishoton Emperor In 2198 the Imperial Hulstrian Party and Lutheran Nationalist Party decided to bring back the old Hulstrian Monarchy. As the most direct descendent of the last Hulstrian Kaiser, Klaus Gustav Traugott was coronated Holy Gishoton Emperor, taking the Hulstrian title for Emperor which is Kaiser. He reigned for 50 years and shortly before he was to have abdicted in favor of his eldest son he was assassinated by Communist Agents during a parade as the beginning of the Glorious August Revolution. His motorcade was attacked with RPGs killing the Kaiser, his wife, and his 2 sons. Comrade Premier The Position Comrade Premier was established following the assassination of Klaus Gustav III. Communist Party Chairman Grigor Stoyanvich, assumed the position until elections were formally called called. However national outcry ironically elected Philip of Hulstria, the heir to the throne, as the 2nd Comrade Premier. After six years of popular Monarchist domination, communist agents forced the collapse of the IHP and Stoyanvich reassumed control. In an attempt to hide the curtailing of political and civil liberties "Hospal" an unknown member of the Intellectual Revolution Party was elected to replace Stoyanvich. He quickly returned power to the CPG. In 2272, Tiberius Gracchus was elected to replace Hospal. In the following election his successor Haruhi Suzumiya was elected. Under the first Christain Communist Party's adminstration the Lutheran Church was returned and made state religion. The Election of 2282 was the begin of the end for the Communist Republic in Gishoto. Philip of Hulstria was elected at nearly 80 years old and began restoring Gishoto to a non-communist society. His work was continued by both Konsort of Hulstria and Bliar Edwards for the next 15 years, and even with the relection of Haruhi Suzumiya the days of Communist Gishoto were dead in all but name. The Title Comrade Premierwould surivive through 7 more Heads of State, if only because no new title could be agreed upon. In 2328, along with all other remaining communist titles it was retired. Archon The title Archon was created to replace the Comrade Premier in Post Communist Gishoto. The title refers to someone who is directly elected by the people and was a agreed upon by a 2/3 majority of the Center Diet after nearly 20 years of heated debate. The Archon has very limited power and therefore serves largely as a figurehead with the real power resting in the Chancellor. This is used to support Royalist cries for the return of the Monarchy as they would have no real power without a political party in the Diet supporting them. Kaiser of Greater Hulstria The title Kaiser came into use a second time following a constitutional amendment proposed by the Imperial Hulstrian Party in 2374 which restored the Rothingren-Traugott monarchy. On 4th April, 2375 Rudolph III was coronated Kaiser of Greater Hulstria. In June of 2396, Kaiser Rudolph III died complications resulting from rapid onset Alzheimer's. His son was coronated Rainer IV, and began serving as emperor. Rainer IV's reign thus far has been marked by the fall of any real liberal front in Hulstria, by Monarchy's silence on most issues, and by Greater Hulstria's defence of Hutori's right to independence. Lord Protector of His Imperial Majesty's Government The office of Lord Protector was the elected position to represent the Emperor and Monarch in legislative and general affairs in the nation. Governor-General The Office of Governor-General was created as an elected Head of State, while still keeping Hulstria a monarchy. The official title of the office is, "Governor-General, elected representative of Heinrich I, Emperor of Hulstria". Category:Greater Hulstria